


Black Angel (Черный Ангел)

by diei_elf



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, OC, One Shot, Pre-Split, Psychology, Self-Harm, humanization, Хуманизация, детектив, жестокость, моменты самоповреждения, насилие, психология, раздвоение личности, расстройство личности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diei_elf/pseuds/diei_elf
Summary: У каждого хотя бы раз было четкое ощущение, что за ним следят, верно? Этот бессмысленный приступ , во время которого ты заклеиваешь камеру на телефоне кусочком цветного скотча или плотно задергиваешь шторы. От мысли, что прямо сейчас за тобой кто-то наблюдает, становится не по себе, и ты укрываешься одеялом, прячась в темноте от всех. Но что делать, если твой наблюдатель - не вымышленный тобой же образ, но и не реальный человек? Можно ли скрыться от самого себя, пока не стало поздно?





	Black Angel (Черный Ангел)

**Author's Note:**

> работа по заявке: У кого-то из братьев раздвоение личности 
> 
> вдохновением послужил сериал "темное дитя" и Хилена оттуда ~

Я не был мертв, и жив я не был тоже;  
А рассудить ты можешь и один;  
Ни тем, ни этим быть — с чем это схоже?  
  


Зубная боль по всему телу волнами накрывала так, что темнело в глазах. Кости ломило, будто в теле скрывается чужой, что пытается вырваться наружу. Отчасти это было так.

Еще одна личность сидела внутри. Играла на нервы, как в шахматы.

Донни научил его играть в шахматы, но, к сожалению, Майк не был стратегом и часто проигрывал.

И сейчас, стоя перед зеркалом, он снова проигрывал.

В собственной руке зажатое лезвие. Пальцы не слушаются, а на любую попытку разжать пальцы, чтобы чертово лезвие упало на пол, мышцы сильнее напрягаются, а подушечки окрашиваются красным. Страх сковывал и не давал открыть глаз. Майк боялся, что посмотри он в зеркало, увидит страшного монстра, который с детства был всегда рядом.

Кусая щеку изнутри и разрываясь от желания все прекратить, Майк считал. Обычный счет и цифры. Это отвлекает. Это отвлекает от голоса, звучащего шепотом на подкорке.

Спину жгло.

Это было схоже с той болью, когда Майк схватился за оставленный на столе паяльник. Кожа тогда покраснела и ладони покрылись пузырями, которые лопались во время перевязок. Даже обезболивающие мази не помогали тогда, хотелось отрубить себе руку топором, только чтобы боль прекратилась.

Боль сейчас была в разы сильнее.

Майк чувствовал как острое и холодное скользит по коже, давит и разрезает только недавно зажившие шрамы. Это было его наказание. Его приучение. <i>Он</i> пользовался его телом, как хотел, играл с ним. А Майк ничего не мог сделать.

Ведь...

— Монстров не существует, у тебя слишком хорошее воображение.  
Говорили ему.

И Майки делал вид, что верил.  
Но один монстр всегда был с ним. Он реален. Он рисует его кровью рисунки на белом кафеле и пытает его. Этот Черный Ангел, как он называл себя, говорил, что защищает Майки. Что физическая боль — это ничто. Ее не стоит бояться.

Я не сделаю тебе больно. Я тебя оберегаю. Мы одно целое.

Майк вскрикнул, но вовремя сжал зубы. Он чувствовал, как что-то теплое и вязкое стекает по спине. И Майк знал, что это.

Ему не в первой отмывать полы и раковину от крови. Собственной крови.

Если бы Майк захотел, он мог бы развернуться к зеркалу спиной и посмотреть, что на ней так тщательно вырезано. Бордовые шрамы покрывали всю спину подростка. Они, как паутинки дорог на карте, соединялись и образовывали рисунок. От самых лопаток и до поясницы были вырезаны крылья, из которых текла кровь.

Это обряд. Напоминание. Принуждение. Майк не мог ничего с этим сделать.

Ему лишь приходилось терпеть, а после обрабатывать свежие порезы на спине перекисью, доставляя себе еще больше боли.

Рука, занесенная за спину, ловко скользит зажатым лезвием в пальцах по лопатке…

Спускается ниже, вырисовывая перья…

Опускается к пояснице…

Лезвие с тихим звоном падает на кафельный пол.

Майк выдыхает и опускается на колени. Он смотрит на свои руки, дрожат. Под ногтями кровь. Он закрывает глаза.

Тихо плача, он несет свой крест.

Вытирая нос, Майк болезненно скалится и поднимается на ноги. От каждого движения спину режет болью, а кожа, где скользило лезвие, неприятно расходится.

Майк берет тряпку и включает воду. Он заметает за собой — за ним — следы, вычищая красные разводы с пола, вытирая каждую каплю собственной крови.

Все болит, и Майки плачет.

Он заканчивает с уборкой и дезинфекцией, после чего медленно надевает красную толстовку, грубая ткань которой так болезненно прилипает к спине.

Красное на красном не так заметно.

******

Раф сидит в кресле у окна, читая новый спортивный журнал. Но все спорт-ньюс пролетают мимо его сознания, возможно, только новость о недавнем проигрыше любимого боксера — цепляется во внимании, но стоит Рафу оторвать взгляд от журнала, как и эта новость улетает из его мыслей.

Все внимание Рафа нацелено на младшего брата, который лежит на боку на диване и пусто смотрит вперед. По телевизору вещают дневные новости, которые Майк терпеть никогда не мог, ведь, «там нет ничего интересного»…

Голубые глаза такие тусклые, что издалека Рафу кажется, что глаза брата стали серыми. Нет обычной улыбки или хотя бы намека на нее, Майк будто мертвый. Только все еще дышит (Раф видит это по вздымающиеся грудной клетке). На секунду Рафаэлю показалось, что он увидел слезы в глазах брата, но Майк тут же поднимает руку и трет глаза, тем самым вытирая крупинки появившихся слез.

Раф обеспокоен.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он и не сводит взгляда с Майки.

Тот даже не дергается, лишь вяло переводит взгляд с телевизора на брата и обратно.

— Как всегда…

Раф вздыхает и закрывает журнал. Он встает и идет к дивану, садясь в ногах младшего брата.

— Майк?

— Раф?

Раф снова вздыхает. Нет, в этот раз фокус не пройдет. Он не отвяжется.

— Майк, поговори со мной, — Раф не требует, он просит. Это довольно не свойственно ему.

Рыжеволосый подросток только качает головой и сильнее сжимает в руках край подушки, на которой лежит.

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Правда, Раф, продолжай заниматься своими делами.

Раф чувствует раздражение.

— Я твой чертов брат. Я имею права знать! Тебе так трудно рассказать мне, что с тобой? Ты меня боишься?

Теперь вздыхает Майк. Он садится, стараясь не выдать, что движение приносит ему боль. Некогда голубые глаза, словно бездонные и теплые, пронзают Рафа холодной пустотой. Под глазами Майки залегли тени от бессонных ночей.

— Мне незачем тебя бояться, не смей так больше говорить! — голос Майки дрожит, он почти снова срывается на слезы, но старательно пытается не расплакаться. Все и так хреново, не надо вызывать у Рафа еще больше беспокойства.

Майк не хочет думать, что выдает себя своим беспокойством. В груди разгорается страх. Майки страшно за свою семью, всегда было. Поэтому он и терпит все чертовы пытки, как мученик.

Раф молчит. Майк тоже.

Майк чувствует, как его душу медленно пропускают через мясорубку.  
Раф чувствует свою беспомощность. Он не имеет понятия, что делать, поэтому, он пододвигается к брату и медленно кладет свои руки тому на плечи.

— Ты можешь мне все рассказать, — такой честный взгляд, что Майк и вправду на секунду задумывается, а не выложить ли все Рафу, и будь, что будет. Но потом вспоминается угроза «вечно защищать» и Майк качает головой.

— Нечего рассказывать, — он скидывает руки со своих плеч и вскакивает на ноги, убегая быстрее, чем Раф успевает сказать еще хоть слово.

Раф смотрит в след Майки и решает, что сейчас самое время обсудить все с Лео и Донни.

******

Вечером, когда все дома, Раф проверяет, что Майк все еще в своей комнате, после чего спускается в гостиную. На том же диване, где лежал Майк утром, сидят Лео и Донни, на лицах которых можно прочесть плохо скрываемое беспокойство.

— Ты сказал это важно. Что случилось?

— Это Майк.

— Он в порядке? — тут же вскидывает голову Донни и добавляет хмуро, — если вы снова подрались из-за пульта, клянусь…

— Это не пульт, — обрывает Раф.

Лео с Донни переглядываются, ожидая продолжения. Но Раф не знает, как продолжить.

— Вы… вы не замечали странностей за Майки?

— Раф, это Майки, он всегда странный.

— Кроме его обычных странностей, — исправляет себя Раф. Он трет переносицу и перестает ходить по ковру, останавливаясь перед Лео с Донни. — Он был сегодня разбитый и вроде бы плакал. Но когда я стал его допрашивать, то он психанул и убежал…

— Я… — неуверенно начинает Донни, вспоминая кое-что, — тоже замечал подобное. Последнее время Майк подавленный, да и реакция у него заторможенная, иногда, когда я его зову, то он вообще не отзывается. Я думаю, это может быть защитная реакция на что-то, он уходит в себя, пытаясь абстрагироваться от чего-то.

— От чего? — Лео смотрит на Донни в ожидании ответа, но тот лишь пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, Лео. Майк мне ни о чем не рассказывал… это странно, считая, что он всегда делился своими новостями со мной в первую очередь. Может у него депрессия?

— Мне кажется, все посложнее будет, — Раф опускается на диван, потеснив Донни, и кладет голову на спинку.

Раф просто чувствовал что-то странное. Это было не обычное беспокойство за Майки или раздражение. Иногда… не часто… находясь возле Майки, Раф чувствовал опасность. И такое странное чувство, будто перед ним кто-то чужой в теле его младшего брата. Раф открыл глаза.

— Если, как ты говоришь, это все депрессия. Это может сильно повлиять на Майки? Это опасно?

— Люди в депрессии доводят себя до самоубийства, Раф, — Дон смотрит на пушистый ковер, а голос его звучит тихо, будто слова произнесенные — не желали быть произнесенными.

— Надо что-то делать.

— Надо сказать отцу, — решает Лео. — Он должен знать.

Дон и Раф молчат. Дон понимает, что глупо скрывать проблему от отца. А Раф не знает, должны ли они рассказывать все отцу сейчас, сами еще ни в чем не разобравшись. Все чертовски неправильно. Это странно. Майк не должен быть таким…

— Лучше сначала поговорить с Майки, может он все же пойдет на контакт, — Донни смотрит на Лео. Лидер молчит, обдумывая все пару секунд, а после кивает и встает.

— Сейчас уже поздно. Завтра ты поговоришь с ним.

— Я? — Донни малость удивлен.

— Ты сам сказал, что Майк всегда рассказывал все тебе, может в этот раз он доверится именно тебе? Завтра вечером.

Завтра вечером они поговорят и все узнают.

Но у Рафа предчувствие, что что-то плохое приближается. И возможно завтра — это плохое постучится им в двери.

******

Всю ночь Майки не спал. Снова.

Он пару раз проваливался в темноту, но потом резко просыпался, когда неосознанно переворачивался на спину. Это было, как лечь на печку. Вряд ли есть любители поспать на раскаленной поверхности.

Это все ради тебя…

— Отвали, Хелен, — Майк открывает глаза. В комнате темно, не считая светильника, стоящего на столе.

Я не сделаю больно… обещаю… 

— Ты уже сделал.

Вечные слова, обещающие защитить от боли. Это ложь. Майки больно, а от вранья становится больнее. Он ненавидит Хелена, но они — одно целое.

Мы вместе навсегда.

И это правда. Майк должен смириться. Это его обет молчания. Он будет нести свой крест в одиночку. Он заслужил. Он никогда никому не был нужен.

Ребенок из приюта. Жалкий.

Майк почувствовал неприятно тянущуюся обиду в груди.

Тебе больно? Я помогу. 

— Нет! — Майк вскакивает, после добавляя тише, надломанным голосом, — не надо.

Майк обнимает колени и смотрит на светильник.

— Не нужно… пожалуйста… мне не больно.

Черный Ангел не отвечает. Майк пользуется тишиной, чтобы попытаться снова уснуть. Выглядеть как зомби — такая себе перспектива. Он уже как панда с этими кругами под глазами… достаточно для беспокойства братьев. Достаточно для него.

******

Утром Раф просыпается от будильника, оповещающего, что уже утро.

Рафаэль не был ранней пташкой, но он не был пофигистом. Его волновало, в каком состоянии его тело. Поэтому, он занимался по утрам в спортзале, под который они оборудовали свободную комнату на первом этаже.

Отработав привычное время на беговой дорожке и пару бросков на боксерской груше, Раф пошел в душ.

После душа он с мокрой головой и полотенцем на плечах направился на кухню. Было неожиданно увидеть на кухне Майки.

— Утра, Рафаэлка, — Майк слабо улыбнулся ему и вернулся к нарезанию овощей.

Раф закатил глаза на дурацкое прозвище и прошел к холодильнику за парой яиц для белкового коктейля.

— Протрезвел? — спросил Раф не глядя на Майки.

— Я и не пил… — Майк понимал, что брат не о том. Нож продолжал небыстро стучать об деревянную доску.

— Ты понял, о чем я, — Раф с молоком и двумя яйцами закрыл дверцу холодильника ногой, по пути взглянув на младшего брата, стоящего спиной к нему.

— Тебе лучше оставаться собой, — добавил Раф, — ты напугал меня вчера. Что это было? Снова не скажешь?

Да, Раф знал, что они договорились, что Дон поговорит с Майки вечером. Но… Раф был не командным парнем. А сейчас был неплохой подходящий момент.

— Не лезь не в свое дело, — глухо прозвучало от Майки.

— О… это угроза? — Рафа стало забавлять и раздражать отдаленность брата. Он разбил два яйца в кружку. — А если полезу, то что? Побьешь за то, что беспокоюсь о тебе, идиоте? Прости, но ты сам виноват, что не ставишь свою семью в приоритет, а только зациклен на себе…

Раф не заметил, как стук ножа прекратился.

Рука Майки сжала нож. На лице подростка медленно появилась маниакальная усмешка, а в уставших и потухших голубых глазах сверкнула безумная искра.

Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, чувство опасности снова закричало в сознании Рафа. Он обернулся, но не успел издать звука, так как на рот легла холодная рука Майки.

Майки ли…?

Голубые глаза были так холодны и безжалостны. Безумный блеск.

Рукоять ножа торчала из бока Рафаэля. Раф попытался взять Майки за руку и вытащить нож из его руки, но младший брат вдруг стал в разы сильнее, и у Рафа ничего не получилось. В зеленых глазах быстро разгоралась паника.

— Тш… не бойся, Рафи-бой, — Хелен наклонился к лицу Рафаэля, тихо шепча, при этом улыбаясь.

Хелен повернул немного рукоять ножа, и Раф замычал сильнее.

— Ты делал ему больно, а я сделаю больно тебе. Тебе не кажется это честным?

По белой майке стало расползаться алое пятно, пара капель, прокатившись по лезвию ножа, упали на пол.

Хелен зажимал рукой его рот, не давая закричать. Нож резко вышел из его бока, а Хелен сделал пару шагов назад. Раф упал на колени, после на пол. Он не мог сказать и слова… все мысли в голове спутались, а боль в боку блокировала приходящие адекватные идеи. В глазах потемнело.

Переступив через лежащее на полу тело, Хелен взял со стола яблоко и усмехнувшись, вышел из кухни, оставляя за собой кровавые следы. Выходя из квартиры, Хелен оставил у двери записку.

Время расплаты.

******

Зайти утром за чашкой кофе — а найти практически мертвого брата, было не то, чего так хотел Донни.

Он несколько секунд просто смотрел на Рафа на полу. Картинка не шла. Сначала казалось, что все это просто плохой сон. Просто глюк. Но вот он — Раф на полу и в крови.

На грани панического приступа, Дон бросился к брату, упав перед ним на колени.  
Кареглазый надавил двумя пальцами на сонную артерию, надеясь почувствовать пульс. К счастью, он был. Раф не умер. Пока что… черт.

— Черт, черт, черт… нет, нет, что же такое… — Дон поднялся на ноги, не обращая внимания на появившиеся слезы. Сейчас не время.

— Лео! Пап! — Дон закричал так, как позволял ему его охрипший голос. Проведя ладонью по лицу, Дон кинулся в комнату отца.

Через восемь минут Рафа забрала неотложка. Через час врач сказал, что Рафаэля переводят в отделение реанимации.

И никто не сказал, где Майк.

******

Майк очнулся в каком-то темном и сыром месте, лежа на какой-то картонке в своей зеленой куртке.

Голова болела… Майк потянулся рукой к затылку, но замер. Рука была в засохшей крови.

Время застыло. Майк перестал дышать на секунду.

— Хелен?.. — тихо позвал он. — Хелен, что ты наделал?

Я помог тебе сделать то, что ты боялся… 

— Это не моя кровь. Это не моя кровь. Что ты сделал?!

Игнорируя легкое головокружение, Майк поднялся на ноги. Хотелось выть от бессилия и ненависти.

Я помог тебе, не беспокойся, он заслужил.

— Кто… он?

Он. 

Майк покачнулся. Он закрыл лицо руками и зарыдал. В сознании всплыла картинка, как он вонзает нож в брата, и как тот падает на пол.

От ржавых стен эхом разносились рыдания.

— Ты монстр… ты монстр…

Мы оба. Мы одно целое. Не бойся, я не дам сделать им тебе больно…

Майк закрыл уши и упал на колени.

Он убил Рафа.

Он убил Рафа.

Он монстр.

******

Лео ходил взад-вперед, мельтеша перед Донни. Отец был сейчас с Рафом. Врач разрешил лишь одного родственника. Они вместе решили, что это будет папа.

— Что произошло? — Лео в сотый раз спрашивал одно и то же.

— Не знаю… — Донни в сотый раз отвечал это.

— Что произошло? — это было похоже на сломанную пластинку.

— Я не знаю, Лео! — Донни не хотел кричать, но он это сделал. — Перестань, просто сядь и жди. Пожалуйста…

Лео остановился и сел возле Донни. Кареглазый положил голову старшему брату на плечо, шмыгая носом. Лео взял Донни за руку.

— Он жив?

— Да, Донни. С Рафом все хорошо, ты же слышал врача.

— Слышал. Я про Майки.

Лео вздохнул. Он все еще не мог поверить в то, что сказал офицер, приехавший по вызову в больницу к ним.

Майк напал на Рафа.

Он не мог.

— Мы его найдем, — пообещал Лео и встал на ноги. На беззвучный вопрос «куда?», Лео кивнул в сторону телефона.

Лео взял трубку, заплатив три цента, после чего набрал номер по памяти. Гудки. Ожидание. Сонный женский голос.

— Да? Кто это?

— Эйприл… Это Лео, нам нужна твоя помощь.

Эйприл оживилась. Было тревожно слышать такой голос Лео.

— Что случилось? Ты звонишь с городского?

— Да, мы в больнице. И… я не знаю, — голос Лео дрогнул, он прижался лбом к стене, — я не знаю, что случилось. Копы говорят это Майк, но он не мог, понимаешь? Я думаю, кто-то пробрался к нам в дом. Они пырнули Рафа ножом…

— Погоди, погоди, что с Рафом?

— Он сейчас стабилен, жизненно важные органы не были задеты, но он потерял достаточно крови. Пришлось сделать переливание и зашивать рану…

Повисло недолгое молчание.

— Ты думаешь это может быть И.Т.К.И? — голос Эйприл был как струна, сон сняло как рукой, а сама девушка уже рылась в шкафу в поиске любимых голубых джинс и рубашки.

— Не знаю, мы давно ничего не слышали о них. Не думаю, что это они… — Лео смолк, сомневаясь, — Эйп?

— Да, Лео? — девушка насторожилась.

— Они говорят, это был Майки.

Это было так легко сказать. На секунду Лео поверил, что это правда. Но нет… это неправда.

— Что? Что значит, «это Майк?». Ты спрашивал его? Что Майк сам сказал? Лео?

— Он ушел. Там были следы крови от его ног. Он оставил записку.

— Что в ней было?

Лео провел языком по губам и, не отрывая взгляда от пола, ответил:

— «Вы следующие. МХ».

— Что за МХ? Это инициалы?

— Копы считают, что да… Эйприл, это не мог быть Майки… понимаешь? Боже, он даже мясо не ест, потому что ему животных жалко. Как он мог напасть на Рафа с ножом? Раф сильнее него, как это… это все не сходится.

— Не сходится… Знаешь, если это И.Т.К.И или даже кто-то из других ваших неприятелей, они могли б подкупить полицию. Сейчас лучше быть начеку. Я сейчас поеду в участок, попытаюсь разузнать о вашем деле, может что узнаю. Будь на связи.

— Эйприл, я не знаю, что мы бы без тебя делали.

— Ничего Лео, нашли бы другую подружку-следователя. Давай, держитесь там. Скоро свяжусь.

В трубке послышались гудки, и Лео повесил серый телефон обратно. Он посмотрел на Донни, который сидел все на том же стуле в зале ожидания.

Бездействовать глупо. Они должны найти Майки и все узнать.

Лео пошел к Донни.

******

Через полчаса они сидели у Эйприл в гостиной, так как их квартира сейчас — место преступления, и не самое спокойное место. Светловолосая девушка вошла в гостиную с небольшим подносом, на котором было две чашки горячего чая.

Эйприл поставила поднос на кофейный столик и уселась перед ним на пол, подогнув ноги под себя.

— В участке все чисто, кажется никто из тех кого вы знаете, не замешан в этом. Только если вы не успели нажить новых врагов. Не успели? Я думала вы завязали с борьбой с преступностью после того случая…

— Завязали, — Дон взял чашку в руки. — Это чай?

— Тибетский.

— Спасибо… — он поставил чашку себе на колени, придерживая рукой. Донни был больше любителем кофе.

— Пей и не выпендривайся, этот чай привезла моя тетя, он хорошо успокаивает.

Дон сделал пару глотков.

— Что еще говорят копы? — Лео смотрел в окно. Светло, почти обед.

— Ничего… они не очень продвинулись в этом деле, — Эйприл говорила извиняющимся голосом, — но не расстраивайся. Мы обязательно его найдем.

— Мы должны, — добавил Лео. Он чуть не потерял Рафа сегодня, он не хотел терять Майки.

— И на счет записки. Я сфотографировала ее в участке, — девушка вытащила телефон из кармана и недолго что-то листала в нем, — вот, — она повернула телефон экраном к друзьям, — на обратной стороне записки были эти цифры. У вас есть что-то связанное с этими цифрами? Может это какие-нибудь даты или…

— Это джипиэс, — сказал Дон уверенно. Он уже видел подобные адреса на навигаторе в машине отца. — Это адрес.

— Ты можешь его найти?

— Да… да… я могу воспользоваться твоим компьютером? — Донни посмотрел на Эйприл, та кивнула, и гений поспешно поднялся на ноги.

Лео и Эйприл встали по разные от Донни стороны. Дон быстро открыл карты и ввел цифры.

— Это заброшенная лодочная станция недалеко от нашего дома, — он повернулся к Лео. — Мы должны сказать отцу.

— Нет, — ответил Лео.

— Нет? — Дон был удивлен.

— Нет, мы пойдем туда сами.

— Что? Лео, ты спятил? Если это попытка заманить нас? Ты хочешь придти в руки к убийце? — Донни не понимал. Эйприл догадывалась, отчего молча наблюдала.

— А если это не убийца? Ты хочешь привести копов к Майки? Мы должны сами разобраться с этим. И мы идем сейчас.

— Притормози, притормози, — девушка протиснулась между Донни и Лео, заглядывая в темно-голубые глаза. — Ты серьезно пойдешь туда? С Донни? Ты спятил, Лео? Это как минимум безрассудно, нужен план, нужно продумать все.

— Нечего продумывать, если это Майки… мы заберем его и сами узнаем, что за игры он придумал. А если это не он, то мы оставим это дело твои парням.

— И все равно это вверх идиотизма… видел бы ты себя со стороны, Лео, тебе бы стало стыдно, — Эйприл ушла к дивану, бухаясь на него. — Я позвоню через час. И, к черту ваши задницы, если вы не возьмете трубку, я вызову отряд по этому адресу.

Лео устало улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Эйприл. Этого больше, чем достаточно…

Через пару минут Лео с Донни ехали на машине Эйприл на заброшенную лодочную станцию.

******

Когда они приехали к станции, то оставили машину на расстоянии, за ограждением. Из-за того, что станция уже не использовалась, людей здесь не было. Только шум воды неподалеку доносился до слуха и совсем тихий крик чаек.

Лео пошел первым. Дон за ним.

Старая металлическая дверь, в которой зияли дыры, а зеленая краска уже вся выцвела и облезла, была приоткрыта. Лео кивнул брату и вошел внутрь.

Большая дыра в потолке и приоткрытая дверь — единственные вещи, благодаря которым в темное покинутое всеми место пробивались солнечные лучи.

Дон тоже вошел внутрь. Не нравилось ему все. Нужно было рассказать все отцу и позволить полиции сделать свое дело.

Но вот они здесь.

Сырой запах с нотками протухшей рыбы и ржавчины ударил по рецепторам. Донни прикрыл на секунду нос, но потом опустил руку, слишком неважно это сейчас.

— Что дальше?

— Осмотримся. Не отставай, — Лео пошел к мусору по середине, который был как небольшая гора в этом сарае.

За это горой что-то упало. По звуку было похоже на стеклянную бутылку, которая не разбилась, а покатилась по бетону и резко остановилась. Будто ее остановили.

Лео поднял руку, жестом говоря остановится. Дон замер.

Лео медленно пошел на звук, держа руку в кармане джинсовой куртки, где лежала пара старых сюрикенов.

Обойдя угол, Лео увидел ту бутылку. Она лежала на бетоне. Но рядом не было ничего, от чего стеклянная бутылка от пива могла б остановиться.

Боковым зрением Лео увидел справа что-то темное и взялся за сюрикен, готовый кинуть его, но остановился. Был стул на четырех ножках, к которому был кто-то привязан. Майк? 

Лео бросился вперед. Неужели это Майки?

На голове привязанного был черный мешок. Сдернув его, Лео сделал пару шагов назад. Его чуть не вырвало, но он отвернулся и сдержал позыв.

Не Майк. Какой-то другой еще совсем молодой парень, глаза которого были словно выковаренны. Кровавые глазницы без глазных яблок и обвисшие веки. Кожа мертвеца была белой, а губы синие. На шее красной полосой горел след от веревки…

Сердце забилось быстрее, и Лео впал в ступор. У него задрожали руки.

— Лео!.. — голос Донни привел брюнета в чувство. Дернувшись, Лео побежал обратно через кучу мусора.

— Донни? Донни, что… — Лео остановился.

— Привет, братик, — Майки держал Донни, приставив нож к шее. Лео не мог поверить своим глазам.

— М…Майки?

— Лео… — Донни попытался что-то сказать, но нож вдавился сильнее в шею, так что капелька крови появилась на лезвие.

— Тихо, не хорошо перебивать взрослых, — Хелен прошептал это на ухо Донни, обдавая того своим дыханием. По коже Донни поползли мурашки.

— Майк постой. Отпусти его. Давай поговорим. Пожалуйста, давай поговорим.

Лео паниковал. Но он не мог позволить чему-то случиться с Донни. Это он притащил брата сюда.

— Переговоры устарели, Леонардо. Они мне не нужны…

— А что тебе нужно?

Хелен смотрел на Лео холодно, словно изучая. Лео чувствовал, как это взгляд скользит по нему, как пробирается внутрь и переворачивает внутренности вверх-дном.

— Правосудие, — Хелен широко улыбнулся и занес нож, но Лео успел среагировать. Сюрикен ударил по руке Майки, а нож выпал их рук Хелена. В это время, воспользовавшись секундным замешательством Майки, Донни вырвался оттолкнул брата.

Хелен сделал по инерции два шага назад. Лео и Донни стояли перед ним.

Хелен смотрел прямо в глаза. Маниакально усмехался. Он медленно, смотря на Лео и Донни по очереди, залез рукой в карман куртки и вытащил из него цепь.

Старая цепь, которой полно на этом складе, была дополнена острым наконечником. Самодельная цепь кусаригама.

Хелен медленно обвил рукой цепь, чтобы в случае чего ее не вырвали у него из рук. Крюк противно проскрежетал по бетону, пока цепь не обвивалась вокруг руки достаточно, чтобы крюк повис в воздухе, не доставая до пола.

— Я хотел сделать вашу смерть безболезненной, но… вижу, вы любите играть нечестно.

Хелен сделал шаг вперед, но тут его ударили тяжелым пустым огнетушителем, и он упал на землю. Цепь звякнула. Повисла тишина.

Лео не сводил взгляда с лежащего перед ним… кого? Это был не Майк. Это был не тот Майки, которого знал Лео.

Женский голос первый прервал тишину.

— Это Майк? О черт… черт возьми.

— Там труп, — голос Лео был пустым. Почти безэмоциональным.

— Что? — одновременно переспросили Дон с Эйприл.

— За мусором. Я его не знаю, у него нет глаз. Это Майки сделал.

Эйприл молча вытащила пистолет из кобуры и поспешила проверить. Через несколько мгновений она вернулась с очень серьезным выражением на лице и с телефоном в руке.

— Я звоню в участок. И в скорую.

Лео не возражал. Картинка безобразного лица без глаз все еще стояла перед лицом, как и чужое, пугающее лицо Майки, который вправду был готов убить Донни.

******

Майк просыпался медленно. Голова раскалывалась, спину еще жгло. Он лежал на спине и чувствовал бинты, опоясывающие его тело.

Открыв глаза, перед которыми все плыло, Майки услышал писк. Он повернул голову. К руке был прицеплен пульсатор, какая-то прозрачная жидкость через капельницу поступала ему в кровь.

Этот запах дезинфекции и лекарств Майк знал довольно хорошо.

Больница.

Что он тут делает?

Осознание ударило сильнее, чем молоток.

Глаза Майки резко расширились, а сам он вскочил в кровати.

— Где Раф? Где Раф? Где… Донни… — сухим голосом повторял Майк.

Он отцепил от своего пальца пульсатор и вытащил капельницу. Машина рядом с его кроватью ту же запищала, и взглянув на нее, на прямую линию на экране, Майк поднялся на ноги. Его шатало. Он чуть не упал, но остался на ногах.

Ему нужно идти… ему нужно узнать, где братья.

Они мертвы. Мы убили их, теперь тебе больше ничего не угрожает.

— Нет… нет… — Майк толкнул дверь и вышел в пустой белый коридор. За углом послышались шаги, и Майки поспешил скрыться за ближайшим выступом.

Замерев, он прислушался. Незнакомый голос крикнул «пациент сбежал! Найдите!».

Майк, державшись за стенку, пошел к лестнице.

Перед глазами все плыло, но ему было плевать.

Уже ничего не имеет значения.

******

— Что значит, вы не знаете, как так вышло? Он не мог просто уйти! Он не приходил в себя два чертовых дня! — Раф был не зол. Он был взбешен и готов убивать.

Донни молча опустил голову.

— Раф, успокойся, тебе нельзя напрягаться, швы могут разойтись, — Лео попытался уложить брата обратно на койку.

— Иди к черту, Лео! Это Майк, почему ты так спокоен? Он пропал из больницы, а ты ведешь себя так, словно все хорошо! Вы… вы что-то мне не договариваете. Что случилось пока я тут валялся?

— Ничего, — поспешно ответил Дон и Лео посмотрел в его сторону.

— Ничего, Раф, — повторил и Лео, снова надавливая на плечи брата, чтобы тот лег уже наконец обратно. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Полиция найдет Майки. А тебе нужно отдыхать.

— Не смей говорить мне не беспокоиться. Майк говорил также. А теперь посмотри, к чему это привело. Так что не смей. Если все пошло по пизде, то так и говори. Сраная правда лучше.

— Раф… — Лео устало вздохнул. — Все хорошо. Спи уже.

******

Через шесть дней Майк так и не объявился.

Лео не знал, что он чувствует.

Это все было странно.

И пугающе.

Лео не разговаривал с Донни о том дне. Они не были готовы. Они держали то, что произошло на станции — в секрете. Правду знала и Эйприл, но она прикрыла. Переиграла ситуацию для копов так, что Майк остался жертвой.

Тот парень… которого Майк убил. Это оказался подросток со школы, в которую Майки ходил. Через время Лео вспомнил, где слышал имя убитого парня. Это был тот хулиган, который докапывался до Майки в средней школе.

Это все было странно.

Лео не хотел в это больше лезть. Он только хотел, чтобы все было хорошо.

Но у судьбы были другие планы.

Хорошо — было окончанием не этой истории.

На седьмой день полиция позвонила с новостью, что они нашли Майки.

Его труп был найден на берегу реки. Той самой реки, по которой они в детстве ездили на лодке отца.

Майки похоронили возле матери.

А на мраморном надгробии были инициалы:

Микеланджело Хамато.

Майки - Хелен...


End file.
